Más vale tarde que nunca
by LadyCris
Summary: "Estar dispuesto a sacrificarte, a dar la vida por la persona que amas, es el acto más puro de amor que existe". Cómo Jemma se da cuenta de lo que siente por Fitz viendo a Hunter y Bobbi. / Huntingbird y FitzSimmons.


¡Hola! Bueno, para celebrar que hemos sido renovados para una Season 3 pero para a su vez, ahogar las penas porque la Season 2 se haya acabado (y de qué manera...), os traigo un fic. Es FitzSimmons, como siempre, pero con muchos feels Huntingbird, porque después de esa season finale, se lo merecían. Es como yo creo que Jemma se da cuenta de lo que siente.

Nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de ABC y Marvel.

¡A leer!

* * *

 _Estar dispuesto a sacrificarte, a dar la vida por la persona que amas, es el acto más puro de amor que existe._

Jemma había leído esa frase en un libro hacía mucho tiempo y de alguna manera le vino a la mente mientras observaba el cariño con el que Hunter sostenía la mano de Bobbi entre las suyas. Estaba apoyado en la cama, tan cerca de ella como le era posible, susurrándole al oído cuánto la quería y prometiéndole que todo saldría bien, a pesar de que él mismo sabía que era poco probable, dado la gravedad de las lesiones de su exmujer. Jemma podía distinguir la culpabilidad en los ojos de Hunter, una culpabilidad que ella conocía bien.

Bobbi había recibido la bala por él, su bala, la que estaba destinada a atravesarle el pecho y pararle el corazón. Y por eso ahora su vida pendía de un hilo, porque había preferido sacrificarse por el hombre al que amaba, antes de tener que vivir sin él, de la misma manera que Hunter había acudido a salvarla a ella a sabiendas de que era una trampa mortal. Pero Bobbi se había adelantado, como se le adelantó Fitz cuando estaban atrapados en el fondo del océano. Ella hubiese hecho lo mismo por él, si tan solo él se lo hubiera permitido.

De algún modo, Jemma sabía que estuviera donde estuviese la mente de Bobbi en esos momentos, ni una sola parte de ella se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Igual que estaba segura que a pesar de las terribles consecuencias que acarreó para él, Fitz nunca se arrepentiría de haberla salvado a ella.

Porque es una de esas cosas que solo sabes si lo has vivido en primera persona, y Jemma lo había hecho, y por eso sentía lástima de Hunter. Porque sabía el dolor, la impotencia que se apoderaba de ti al ver a la persona que amas en el borde de la muerte, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarle, cuando esa persona lo ha dado todo, absolutamente todo para salvarte a ti.

Ella se había pasado días con las manos de Fitz entre las suyas, rogándole a un Dios en el que no creía que le devolviera a su compañero. También le había susurrado entre lágrimas cuanto le quería y le había culpado por sacrificarse por ella. Se había pasado las noches en vela, atormentándose sobre la posibilidad de que Fitz no sobreviviera y lo poco que había dormido lo había hecho a su lado, para que cuando las la pesadillas la despertaran en mitad de la noche, pudiera inclinarse sobre él y darle un beso en la frente, autoprometiéndose que no le pasaría nada mientras estuviera a su lado. Le había acariciado el rostro cientos de veces, mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de confesarle que ella sentía lo mismo, que para ella era más que su mejor amigo, que le quería y siempre lo haría, pasara lo que pasase.

Pero cuando despertó, la cruda realidad estalló delante de sus ojos.

Hipoxia. Falta de oxígeno durante un tiempo demasiado prolongado. Daño irreparable en el cerebro. Consecuencias físicas y psíquicas, tales como temblores o tartamudeos.

Todos sus planes se desvanecieron en una fracción de segundo. Los sueños, rotos. Las promesas, vacías. Tuvieron que empezar de cero, reconstruir su relación a partir del recuerdo de lo que un día fueron, compañeros, mejores amigos y _casi_ algo más.

No había sido fácil, pero lo habían conseguido. Jemma había logrado traer a su amigo de vuelta. Sin embargo, en ese momento, mirando como Hunter, destrozado por el cansancio y el dolor besaba suavemente los labios de Bobbi, se dio cuenta de que quizá no solo había logrado recuperar a su mejor amigo, si no al chico al que le hizo promesas cargadas de amor e ilusión durante los nueve largos días que estuvo en coma.

Nunca habían hablado de ello, y ya había pasado casi un año. Él, porque pensaba que a ella no le importaba, ella, porque pensaba que él ya no sentiría lo mismo.

A decir verdad, Jemma se sentía egoísta al pensar en ello. Fitz le había abierto su corazón y ella no se había atrevido hacerlo, no con él consciente, al menos. Por eso no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle nada, no podía esperar que él siguiese sintiendo lo mismo, que siguiese enamorado de ella después de todo lo que había pasado.

El problema era que ella sí que seguía sintiendo lo mismo, y si algo le había enseñado la experiencia es que la vida es demasiado corta para guardarse cómo te sientes. Si no que se lo dijeran a Hunter, que le repetía una y otra vez a una Bobbi inconsciente que lo sentía, que era un capullo, que la amaba con locura y siempre lo haría y que por favor despertara para poder decírselo.

Jemma sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas con el mero pensamiento de que pudiera pasarle algo a Fitz en la misión, de encontrarse de nuevo en la posición en la que se hallaban Hunter y Bobbi. Ella no sobreviviría si tenía que pasar otra vez por ese infierno. No volvería a susurrarle a un Fitz inconsciente que le quería más que a nada en el mundo, que daría su vida por él.

No. Esta vez sería ella la que diese el primer paso. Porque más vale tarde que nunca.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Concebí la idea de este fic como un One-Shoot pero estoy animada a escribir dos capítulos más que me han venido a la mente, ya más FitzSimmons. Si este capítulo tiene buena acogida continúo escribiendo. Así que ya sabéis, opiniones y reviews que me encanta leeros.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 _PD: Para los que leéis_ Juntos _, prometo actualizarlo en cuanto termine exámenes._


End file.
